Be My Valentine
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Argost and Munya celebrate Valentine's Day.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

Vincent Vladislav Argost's eyes opened at a snail's pace before he turned on his side.  
''Happy Valentine's Day, Munya!'' he spoke. He looked very shocked when he saw the empty area where Munya usually slept. He got out of bed before dressing in his usual black bodysuit and cloak. *My assistant usually wakes up with me* he thought. He departed from his bedroom and looked down.

Argost gasped when he saw a trail of red roses. His golden eyes were still wide as he followed it. He found himself within his dungeon where he filmed V.V. Argost's Weirdworld.  
He disregarded the imprisoned cryptids and focused on the roses. He was very happy when he found Munya at the end of the trail. Vincent approached him and was about to hold his upper body until the other man revealed his palm.

He seemed very confused. He began to tilt his head. He viewed Munya stepping aside in order to reveal a new monster within one of the cells. The bizarre villain gasped again and blinked several times. ''You captured a very rare cryptid for my collection?'' he inquired. Munya smiled and nodded very slowly.

He allowed his constant companion to embrace him and kiss his face.  
''Thank you for the delightful Valentine's Day present!'' Argost said while smiling.  
His silent assistant continued to nod and smirk. ''Was the creature difficult to capture'  
he heard him inquire. He moved his head up and down again. His happy expression disappeared when Vincent opened his mouth and looked apologetic.

He placed a finger on the long-haired villain's fanged mouth. He viewed his golden eyes crossing for a few seconds. Vincent Vladislav Argost insisted on staring at the very rare monster. His usual sadistic smile appeared on his skeletal face. His evil eyes became smaller and smaller. He was curious when Munya held up two large fingers.

Argost tilted his head again and shrugged. He followed his assistant when he beckoned him.  
He found himself in his bedroom. Both men sat on the black bed.  
Vincent observed Munya shutting one eye and finally understood him. He closed both eyes until his left shoulder was tapped.

The long-haired man opened them before his jaw dropped. He currently knew what Munya meant when he held up two large fingers earlier. He stared at the two gifts.  
One of them happened to be a heart-shaped box of chocolate hearts. The other present was a red rose. He loved them since they were the color of blood except the hearts.

Vincent Vladislav Argost held the gifts and kissed the one he loved. ''Thank you so much, Munya!'' he whispered. He placed his two presents on the bed.  
He unbuttoned the other villain's shirt and removed it very quickly. He proceeded to rest his head against his extra shadow's bare chest. Argost kissed it several times.

''I don't know what I would do without you'' he muttered. He purred when Munya placed one arm around his shoulders. He smiled as the latter rubbed his upper limb. He opened the red container. He placed a chocolate heart in his mouth. Vincent rolled his eyes and enjoyed tasting it.

''Thank you for the delightful sweets, Munya!'' he spoke. He closed his eyes and kissed him on the lips. He opened them again very slowly.  
''Please remain with me for eternity!'' he whispered. His constant companion's mouth touched his skeletal face. Munya continued to smile.

He stroked Vincent Vladislav Argost's long hair repeatedly. Just then, he held his bare arms and shivered. ''Let's get under the blanket, Munya'  
Argost said. He and his helper used the black comforter to conceal their bodies.  
He turned his body in order to face the other man.  
''Are you wondering if I obtained a Valentine's Day gift for you?'' he wished to know.

The silent villain shook his head back and forth. ''I am going to take you out for dinner tonight. We will eat at a very nice restaurant'' Vincent informed him. His golden eyes bulged when Munya almost crushed him while hugging him. His head collapsed on the pillow as he was released. ''I am OK, Munya!'' he assured him.

His helper glanced at the black bedside table. He took a pad of paper and pen. He wrote something down and showed it to Vincent Vladislav Argost. The strange evildoer read the words while muttering. ''When are we going to the nice restaurant?'' He held up seven white fingers.

''We have plenty of time before dinner, Munya.'' His assistant wrote something else down.  
Argost observed the dark words on the white paper. ''What do you want to do now?  
I already fed every cryptid including the new one this morning.'' He looked up at his lover.

Vincent extended his arm and pulled the window shade down. He took off his cloak and folded it. He placed it at the foot of the bed. The comforter concealed the men as they kissed and held one another. Argost removed his dark bodysuit and put it with his cape,  
chocolate hearts, and red rose. ''I love you so much, Munya'' he groaned as his helper embraced his underwear-clad body.

Argost and Munya eventually showered and wore three-piece suits. Vincent chose to wear a top hat with his fancy garments. He and his assistant went to the nice restaurant where they sat across from one another. He took off his hat before placing it on his lap.  
They opened their menus and read them. Munya pointed at the food and drink he wished to order when the waiter arrived.

''Happy Valentine's Day, my love,'' Argost said before kissing his silent helper.  
He smiled while putting his pale hand on top of Munya's fingers. His hair and face were stroked very gently. They continued to express their love for one another until their dinners came. They ate in silence and enjoyed the food. They eventually finished eating their meals and returned to Argost's mansion.

''I have another present for you, Munya. Please wait by the front door.  
I will call you when I am ready!'' Vincent spoke. His yellow eyes bulged again when his constant companion embraced him. ''You are very welcome, my love. Please release me!'' The tall assistant obeyed and watched him run up the black stairs.

He could not wait to discover his other Valentine's Day gift. He grinned when he finally heard Vincent's voice. He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom as though someone chased him. Munya gasped when he viewed Argost resting on his side. The blanket concealed his bare legs and feet. Vincent Vladislav Argost smiled and wore nothing but white boxer shorts that had the words I LOVE MUNYA.

''Do you like your other Valentine's Day gift, my love?'' he wished to know. Munya smirked and nodded before stripping until his briefs were revealed. He jumped on the bed and got under the comforter with Vincent. They insisted on their usual hugs and kisses.  
Argost eventually slept in Munya's arms. It was the best Valentine's Day for both of them.

THE END 


End file.
